With the increasing use of computer aided design (CAD) to create virtual three dimensional (3D) models for electronic manipulation and generation of physical components therefrom, there has been a focus on generating an initial virtual 3D model. Current methods require the virtual 3D model to be created wholly within a CAD program from scratch, without the use of an initial physical model. However, such current methods are not suitable for individuals who do not have extensive 3D design/CAD programming experience.
Some other current methods include the use of 3D scanners to scan a physical object and generate a 3D model therefrom. However, these methods require experienced users that are well-versed with 3D scanners to be able to appropriately manipulate the scanners and the software used to create a virtual 3D model of the physical object. Moreover, such methods would necessarily require access to 3D scanners, which are currently expensive and not widely available. Such methods also do not allow for real-time manipulation of the physical object to modify the virtual 3D model generated therefrom, as the 3D scanning process is time consuming and data intensive. Finally, such methods do not accurately generate a virtual 3D model from the physical object because the 3D scanners are only adapted to scan exterior surfaces of the physical object and cannot be used to determine internal connections within the physical object.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that can be used to accurately construct a virtual 3D model of a physical object in real time such that the physical object can be continuously manipulated and/or molded by a user to update the virtual 3D model.